crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Elizabeth Carson
Well, it's about time we had a page dedicated to Liz. Admittedly there's not much at the moment - what there is (including the image) has been lifted directly from the old Wiki. Hopefully someone can contribute a few more paragraphs on our esteemed Head. Mittfh 01:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Retired? While she still goes as Lady Astarte, she's pretty much retired as superheroes go. She's a headmistress, and has different priorities, as she noted while talking with Deathlist. So I'm going to slap on the retired tag, to indicate that her hero status is on hold. JohnBobMead 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about adding the retired status, based on the information from the Cache dump, she's been Headmistress longer than she has been Lady Astarte. She may just do her heavy superheroing in the summer, and help cover really big issues. Isodecan 02:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Google Cache dump |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| 1943 is the correct date. And for those who care about such things it's: Elizabeth Amelia Carson (Nee Brant, formerly Stevens, formerly Wells) ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer. |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| "Publicly known"? Nominally, Elizabeth Carson is only a headmistress. Okay, she has graduate degrees, spread over decades. But her secret identities are not publicly known. Within the super-community, enough people know that Mrs. Carson is Lady Astarte, that no one wants to get into it with her. People who have worked with her in previous incarnations may know some earlier versions. Phase has figured out way too much, if you ask me. Carson was the original teen girl sidekick, Miss Champion, starting way back in 1943. Her powers kept her from aging normally (physically, anyway), so it was a LONG time before she looked like an adult. Then she was Lady Champion. She had at least one identity between her 'Lady Champion' phase and the Ms. Might phase. And now she's Lady Astarte. She's mid-70's, but looks early-to-mid-30's. All that is canon, by the way (except possibly the date 1943). More will be revealed over time, here and there. Diane ---- "WHO has deactivated my BEAUTIFUL frogs?" |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Comet Queen. In between Lady Champion and Ms. Might. When you're superheroing for over 60 years, you get tired of the same old same old. Diane ---- "WHO has deactivated my BEAUTIFUL frogs?" |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| This hasn't really been discussed, but when Dr. Alexander finally retired, Carson was the head of the English Department (in addition to being Ms. Might). She was there while a succession of headmasters came and went like superpowered mayflies. Finally, in desperation, the board asked her to play 'interim headmistress' while they tried to find someone competent enough to last more than two months in the job. Carson took advantage of this to ram through a bunch of changes she wanted, figuring she was going to be removed as headmistress anyway. Hawthorne and Poe are two of her legacies, as are a host of rules and concepts that make Whateley what it is today. She brought in better teachers and better powers testing and more funding. No one made that big a stink about her changes, and the candidates for the job kept failing the interview process, so she stayed as interim headmistress, and made *more* improvements. Finally, the board gave up and made her the permanent headmistress. Dr. Alexander was headmaster for around 15 years, but Elizabeth Carson has been headmistress at Whateley for almost a quarter of a century. Diane |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Liz and Owen Carson divorced in 1995, siting irreconcilable differences. The Head Mistress has been single since. ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer. |} Addiab 20:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Carson's children Delarose contemplating Carson, from The Turks or the Geek: ::He watched her expression. She’d had some pretty bad luck a few times in her life, just like he had. Having your only daughter die horribly of GSD, and then having your spouse blame you for it? That was about as unlucky as you could get. Maybe he shouldn’t have said what he did. Still, she was tough. As far as he was concerned, there was no one on the planet tougher than Lady Astarte. So, she's had at least one child. I'm not sure quite how to phrase this in #Family though. Starfallen 02:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, we now know from "The Secret of Forger's List" quite a bit about Shelley, the daughter who died from GSD. However, the interesting part of the above quote is "only daughter." From "Forger's List," we know that Liz had two daughters, Shelley and Miranda. So, either Miranda died before Shelley, from whatever reason... or more interestingly, Miranda went F2M TG, and is now Liz's late-twenties son. Sir Lee 02:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) There is aldo the question of what happened to her first daughter, Samantha. The reference from "Forger's List, Part 1" is: Murphy produced a school year book that had library stamps on it and opened it to a page she had marked. “She’s had three actually; a daughter, Samantha from her marriage to Simon ‘Dr. Arcane’ Stevens who she divorced in ’71, then in ‘78, she married Hugh Wells, with whom she punched out two kids, Shelley and Miranda. That’s her there. Isodecan 12:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) White Witch? Some anonymous user modified a few entries, including this one, adding the possibility of Carson being the White Witch -- but not providing evidence. Since No Beast So Fierce names the White Witch as an active supeheroine in the Denver area, this seems to contradict Carson being her. If someone is going to suggest something that flies in the face of generally-known data, they'd better point the evidence and, preferably, not do it anonymously. Until then, I'm reverting those edits. --Sir Lee 13:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum posting |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "| Elizabeth Stevens, nee Brant, changed her hero name from Lady Champion to Ms. Might in 1973, two years after divorcing 'Dr. Arcane', her first husband (don't ask, it was nasty), and leaving the Golden State Guardians, which was having some rather... involved internal politics. The name change reflected her current commitment to the Feminist Movement (don't ask, it was nasty), and she moved north to the San Franicsco Bay Area (don't ask, it was embarrassing.) Bek To Be, or Not to Be; this is a question? |} |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "| Betsy became Lady Astarte in 1980. When Champion III died, it befell her to carry the Champion Force to the man ready to become Champion IV. This supercharged her mystical abilities, and so she retired Ms. Might and became yet another great American superheroine. She was already teaching English Lit at Whateley when the trustees asked her to take over as temporary headmistress in 1982. The famous Dr. Alexander, the legendary founder and first Headmaster of Whateley, retired in 1979. He was succeeded by a series of seven headmasters in only three years. They were all failures in one way or another. Scandal, icompetence, death, whatever. When Liz took over, she knew she was a temp, so she did whatever the hell she felt like. She forced out some of the really bad teachers and brought in good ones. She turned Poe into the LGBTQI dorm and made Hawthorne the place of safety it is now. She did the fundraising for Melville. She talked Charlie Lodgeman into un-retiring. So many of the things we see as 'Whateley' are due to her, since she knew she wasn't going to last and so she rammed through the changes she thought were needed. She didn't expect that in 1989 the trustees would decide to make her the permanent headmistress. Diane ---- "WHO has deactivated my BEAUTIFUL frogs?" |}